This invention relates to an adjustable position fixing apparatus for fixing an instrument and the like in a desired spatial position.
As a conventional art, there is a brain spatula fixing device used for maintaining an opening condition of a cutout-head portion in a brain surgery operation for the purpose of obtaining an operating space. According to this conventional brain spatula fixing device, connected pieces, through which a wire extends, are disposed between a brain spatula supporting portion at a distal end thereof and an operating portion thereof. One end of the wire is attached to the brain spatula supporting portion, and the other end is attached to an eccentric end of a retainer element fixedly mounted on a handle shaft. The operating portion is fixedly secured to a head holder and an arm by means of a C-clamp, and the handle is rotated, while pressing the operating portion, with the brain spatula supporting portion at the distal end held in a desired position, such that the wire is tensioned in order to fix the brain spatula in a desired spatial position.
However, this conventional brain spatula fixing apparatus has the following drawbacks. That is, since it is required to rotate the handle, while pressing the operating portion, with the brain spatula supporting portion kept held in a desired position, it is difficult to perform these procedures only by its operator. Moreover, since it is designed such that the eccentric end of the retainer element is rotated in accordance with the rotation of the handle in order to cause the wire to be tensioned, a strong force for rotating the handle is required. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the brain spatula supporting portion (namely the brain spatula) tends to move during the rotational operation of the handle. This is of course very dangerous for a surgical operation.